Only This
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: A sequel to "It's Gonna Be Me". Set in the future, Matt is married to Sora. Mimi is divorced. When Mimi comes back to Odaiba from America, Matt's feelings for her gradually... comes back again... (Mimato/Kenyako) UPDATED*ch2 up
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon is a property of Toei Saban. "Only This" is a fanfiction written by a Digimon fan. The characters, Bianca and Pierre, belong to me. Mimi, Yamato, Michael, Sora, and Tai belong to Toei Saban.

**A/N:** Before you read this, "Only This" is a mimato fanfiction. So if you hate it, please do not take it out on me. Also this fanfiction will be a short one. "Only This" is also the sequel to "It's Gonna Be Me". You don't have to read that story in order to understand this story, because it is pretty straightforward and perhaps too typical. ^-^;; What happens is that Mimi and Matt dated for a while, but broke up because Mimi had to move to the States. In the beginning of this story, Mimi is introduced and she is actually divorced. Her ex-husband is that American DD named Michael, if you wanna know. Also Bianca married Pierre. Matt married Sora. Tai is currently single. Yolei is married to Ken. The year that this fic is taken is at year 2027, I think.

**Only This**

By MB

Mimi awoke in the middle of the night, her brows sweating, and her heart pounding. She noticed that her bedside lamp was still on, as she squinted by its dim lighting. The constant ticking of the clock rang to her ears, disturbing her thoughts.

She eased herself in her bed, shut her eyes, and remembered, remembered her dream once again. It was not easy for her to let go of her past. Not that she remembered every single thing that had happened to her years ago, but there was this sick, sick feeling that never left her. It was a feeling as if she had left something undone. Curling up underneath her pink comfy blanket, Mimi slowly opened her eyes. This feeling had been bothering her for far too long. In fact, this sick feeling was way too good at haunting her, she could not even handle it anymore.

Mimi finally sat up on her bed and stared down on the carpeted floor. It had only been four months since she had filed for divorce. Her last marriage had not worked out as she had wanted it to be. She was not hurt by her ex-husband's faults, but the fact that he had to take her five-month old daughter with him really got to her.

Mimi walked out of her bedroom and headed straight to the washroom. She caught herself in the reflection and stared for a while. Her long mahogany hair stayed loose, shoulder-length, that kind of curled up on the bottom. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked tired and weary now, not to mention puffy. Those tears she had shed was definitely not for her husband, but rather for her daughter, which she had lost.

She opened up one of the drawers and something immediately drew her attention. Mimi grabbed a picture, which was taken during her high school years. She wiped off some dust and squinted to look at the photograph closely. There on the photograph, a younger version of Mimi smiled back at her. She was wearing a pink dress, and beside her stood a rather good-looking boy. He had spiky blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. His arm was around Mimi

She smiled at the picture. She remembered him well. Yamato "Matt" Ishida. The self-proclaimed "cool" one, as Tai had once put in. This picture was taken at prom night, and Yamato was her date. She was around seventeen at that time, and Yamato was eighteen. This was the last night she had spent with him. The next day she had moved to New York and that same day, she had to break up with him.

Mimi hugged the old photograph and recalled the time she and Yamato had first gone out on a date. It was definitely one of the most memorable moments of her teenage life.

A sudden thought occurred to her. Perhaps if she went back to Odaiba, she'd find her old friends again

"Matt" she whispered, still holding his picture.

* * *

He was completely engrossed in his reading that his coffee was already cold. Yamato was busy reading Takeru's twenty-fifth article on the newspaper. His younger brother was now a successful journalist who writes for the national paper. TK really had amazing skills when it comes to writing.

"Mr. Ishida? Excuse me?"

Yamato looked up at the secretary.

"Some girl named Bianca Laurent wants to see you."

"Send her in" Yamato replied.

Within seconds, Yamato was staring at a girl with light blonde hair, lighter than his, with full red lips. Even if she was already in her thirties, she looked as if she were only twenty-five. Bianca sat across from Yamato and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Ishida" Bianca began, a pencil and a memo pad in hand. "or Matt."

"It's been a while, Bianca" he mocked. "So you're Mrs. Pierre Laurent now, huh?"

She looked away from his gaze. "I didn't come here to get interviewed. I came here to interview _you_."

Yamato couldn't help but chuckle. "Still the same old bitch, eh?"

Bianca scowled. "I did what I did for the sake of Pierre" then she looked at him with a challenging gaze. "and maybe even for your relationship with Mimi."

Yamato bit his lower lip at the mention of Mimi's name. "Mimi?" he laughed bitterly. "That slut is almost as bad as you were!"

"You still love her, don't you?"

He laughed even louder. "Love?! Yeah, right!" He gave her a serious look, with his expression hard to read. "I'm happy to be Sora's husband. I love Sora now."

Bianca rolled her eyes. Obviously, Matt still hated her ever since they were in high school. "Well, I'm glad that you've already moved on with your life, Mr. Ishida" she said it in a professional tone, before she could forget her real purpose for this visit.

Yamato shook his head as if he didn't hear her. "I _had_ to leave Mimi. And she _had_ to leave me. Things were really complicated back then. And besides, it wasn't her decision that she moves to America." He looked away from her quickly. "My family is not as rich as yours, Bianca. Someone like you wouldn't understand."

Bianca tightened her grip on her pencil and thought of Pierre. "It was an arranged marriage, Matt. I didn't even love Pierre. He was my friend. My love for him just sorta developed on its own"

There was a long moment of silence until Bianca was brave enough to break it.

"By the way, Pierre actually got a letter from her" her voice trailed off.

"Her?" Yamato echoed.

"Mimi" Bianca replied. "She said she's coming back to Odaiba to visit."

* * *

== end of chapter one ==

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I know! I'll get my ass working on my Michi/Mimato and my Kenyako fics. ^-^;; It's just that I have not been really motivated to write them lately, but I do know how I want them to end. =)

~Kristine


	2. Ch2

Only This2

**Only This**  
Part 2

Yamato tried his best to concentrate on the road on his way home. But somehow he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Mimi Tachikawa his ex-girlfriend. The one that he had loved. The one who had left him. The one who had broken his heart. Of course, he wanted to see her too, but part of him did not want to. He had not heard from her ever since she had left Japan and flew to New York. And now all of a sudden, she was coming back here. He frowned. Was he even supposed to know her visit here? He wasn't sure. She wrote the letter to Pierre, not to him.

Why was he thinking of this? He had nothing to do with Mimi's visit. He wasn't supposed to care. Why was it that he couldn't get his mind off of her? What has his problem?

Finally, Matt stopped the car and got out. He opened the door to his house and headed straight into the couch. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. He knew he still had more papers to finish, but he just had to think first.

"There you are," it was his wife, Sora.

Sora looked at Matt, concerned. "You all right? Had a hectic day in the office?"

"Very" he muttered without looking at her.

"Anything new?" she raised her eyebrow as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

He opened his mouth, about to say the news about Mimi but decided against it. Shaking his head, he said, "No. Same old typical day"

Sora placed her cup of coffee down on a table. "I gotta pick up Mason at school. Be back in fifteen minutes, okay?" she quickly gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before heading out.

Matt sighed and laid himself on the couch. His mind filled with nothing but memories of his first love.

****

Sora waited in the car for her son. She turned on the radio to listen to some music, but immediately shut it off. She heard a bang from the door and smiled as she looked at her son. Mason had the same hair color as hers, but he had the Ishida eyes. Sora quickly gave him a kiss and started the car. Before she could pull over, however, another bang was heard.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ishida," a very familiar voice was she heard.

She looked out the window and Bianca was standing there, staring at her. She gave a look at Mason and then stared back at Sora once more.

She giggled. "Oh, it's you, Bianca I haven't seen you since the graduation?" Sora said, but she couldn't hide the mocking tone in her voice. "How are you? I heard you and Pierre got married already. About time."

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes. Indeed. We are the happiest couple in the world. And you? Are you and Matt the happiest couple in the world?"

Sora laughed. "Well, we are one of the happiest couples in the world" she glanced back at her five-year-old son.

Bianca rested her arms on the window and raised an eyebrow at Mason. "Oh. I get it. He's your son, huh? Oh my he looks just like Yamato. That's nice."

"Yes, it is," Sora looked away. "Now please, Bianca. I must get my son home."

Bianca pulled away from the window and gave her a look. "Oh you're no fun. I was just gonna tell you the good news."

Sora hesitated, then turned to her. "What news?"

"Do you remember Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida's first love?" she asked.

Sora reeled back at the name. Her jaw dropped in surprised. That was a name she had not heard for the longest time. Then she smiled and turned away. She wouldn't let Bianca Laurent insult her like this. "I'm sorry, Bianca. I really have to go. My husband is waiting for us."

Bianca's eyes shined with amusement. "Oh, so you don't remember your husband's first love? Ouch what's he gonna think of you now?"

Sora gave her a scowl. But then thought better of it and decided to play along. "Oh yes, Mimi Tachikawa. The one who left my husband. I remember her. She was one of the sweetest girls I know."

Bianca's smile only grew wider. "Great! Then you'd be happy to know that she's returning in Japan. She's actually staying with us, hon! With moi and monsiuer Pierre! It will be grande!"

****

"Finally," Matt muttered as he saw Sora's car pulling up the driveway. He opened the door for them and quickly hugged his son.

"Hey Mason! How's school today?" he greeted happily as he hugged him.

"It was good, Daddy," Mason replied as he kissed his father on his cheeks.

Sora forced a smile and slammed the door shut. Matt frowned as he watched his wife walked away without even looking at him.

"Sora?" Matt said.

She just shook her head. "I'm tired, Matt. I'd better go to bed."

But Matt quickly grabbed her arm before she had the chance to escape. "No. Something's wrong."

She shook her head avoiding his gaze. "No. I'm sorry Matt"

Mason then came up between the couple. "Oh yah, Mom! I forgot to ask ya! Who was that pretty lady that talked to you today?"

Sora just stood there and stared at Mason, frozen.

"Pretty lady?" Matt repeated, thinking.

Mason turned to his dad. "Yes! She's so purty! She also has blonde hair like you, Daddy. Except that hers is just a little lighter. And she was wearing red. I think that must've been her favorite color! Oh, don't she look really nice!"

Matt turned to Sora, who was only looking at Mason. "Sora"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Say, Sora, was this 'pretty lady' happened to be one of our high school acquaintances?" he asked.

"Uh"

"Hmm and did she marry that rich guy, Pierre?" 

Sora's face flushed and she quickly looked away. "Yes. That 'pretty lady' did mention about marrying Monsieur Pierre."

Matt was about to say something but closed his mouth and kept quiet. The two were silent for a while until Matt Ishida walked out of the living room and ran upstairs. Sora didn't look at him, but she plopped herself on the couch, thinking of her old friend, Mimi.

****

Mimi couldn't even smile. She couldn't even feel happy as she set her foot on Tokyo land. She stood there, admiring the tall buildings of Odaiba. Beside her was Pierre, who had volunteered to hold her luggage.

"And this, mon ami, is your new home now" Pierre pointed toward the huge gate that led to his house.

Mimi didn't say anything as she walked toward the gate. She held on the bars and looked at the gigantic mansion past the gates. She remembered the first time she came here. It was at that party. It was the party of the year, and it was also the party that Matt had despised so much. It was ironic now how she was actually looking forward to stay at Pierre's. If they were probably still in high school, they would not dream of staying over at each other's houses. But now things had changed. It was opposite now. Matt would not even dare go to her house. She knew it.

Looking at Pierre, she forced a smile. "Thank you for the hospitality, Pierre. But remember, I'm only here to visit. I will be leaving in two weeks." 

"Yes of course, sweet Mimi," he flashed her a smile as he opened the gate for her. 

Mimi couldn't help but giggle a little. "You know Pierre you really should perhaps work on your charms."

Pierre frowned but then shrugged. "If you may say so, my sweet beautiful Mimi"

She laughed. She had to admit she was enjoying his flirting. They found themselves in front of the mansion. Mimi was about to open the door, but Pierre quickly stepped forward. "If you don't mind, sweet Mims, I shall open these doors for you."

She sighed irritated. "Just get on with it, will ya! I'm tired of all this formal talking!"

Pierre cleared his throat. "Fine! Fine! Come on in! Make yourself at home!"

She entered the mansion and wasn't surprised that his house looked even more beautiful than her last visit. Her mouth was opened as she admired his house. 

"I hope you enjoy it here, Mimi," Pierre said from behind her, proud that she was impressed. 

She turned to look at him. "I love it. I've always dreamed of owning a mansion! But wow!" She couldn't believe how excited she got when she was just in a gloomy mood a minute ago.

"Now, we'll just have to wait for the mistress of this house to get here" 

Mimi turned to him. "Oh right. Where is Bianca by the way?"

He shrugged. "Before I left, she was already gone. I never saw her since. I'd told her to come home to welcome you, but--"

"Oh my goodness! I am really sorry about this!" the door barged open and Bianca hurried inside. "Mimi! Oh, am I so happy to see you well!" she ran to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Welcome back to Odaiba!"

She smiled at her. "Thank you, Bianca. And Pierre."

Bianca pulled her and led her up the stairs. "I'll show you your bedroom! I've asked Pierre to paint it all pink for you. I'm certain that you will be most pleased." 

She blushed. Pink? Of course, when she had left, they knew that her favorite color was pink. "That's very thoughtful of you, Bianca. But really"

"You've had such wonderful memories here in Odaiba!" Bianca interrupted her. "And I'm sure the color pink will remind you of your romantic experience here." She stopped in front of a pink door and looked at her. "Mimi, I really am glad you decided to stay here with us. But if you ever need a place to stay, you can always call Pierre and I."

Mimi held onto the doorknob and forced a smile at Bianca. "Thanks again, Bianca. But I'm really tired. Please excuse me"

"Oh of course! I know how tiring your trip must be! We will talk at dinner!" Bianca replied.

Nodding her head, Mimi entered her bedroom. Bianca smiled a mischievous smile as she leaned against the door. Her plan was going very well.

****

To be continued...

A/N: Actually, I was gonna abandon this fic, but when I re-read the first part, I got ideas. Please let me know what you think of this so far. I hate to admit it, but I actually liked writing the Sorato part. =)

~Kristine


End file.
